The invention relates to bed siderails, and, more particularly, to bed siderails with flexible portions.
Hospital beds often have siderails to reduce the likelihood that convalescing patients will inadvertently fall out of their beds. The siderails are usually constructed from metal or a similarly rigid material such as a stiff plastic or polymer, and may be raised and lowered vertically to accommodate a patient moving into and out of the hospital bed.
Hospital beds also often have a head section of the bed that may be pivoted upwardly about a transverse pivot axis to allow the patient to move to a sitting position. It is desirable to simultaneously pivot the siderails adjacent to the head section of the bed upwardly with the head section of the bed. To accommodate raising the siderails in this manner, the siderails are typically divided into two sections, a head section and a body section. The head section and body section siderails must be spaced apart at the transverse pivot axis to allow the head section siderail to pivot without impinging the stationary body section siderail. Therefore, a gap is created between the head section siderail and the body section siderail.
Thus, there is a need for a bed siderail of unitary construction which eliminates the gap between conventional siderails. The bed siderail of the present invention includes a flexible portion to allow a portion of the siderail adjacent the head section of the bed to pivot upwardly with the head section of the bed, while body section of the siderail remains substantially stationary.
According to the present invention, a siderail is provided for a bed having a frame and a head deck section coupled to the frame. The head deck section is movable relative to the frame from a generally horizontal position to an elevated position. The siderail includes an elongated flexible member having a longitudinal axis, a first end portion, and a second end portion. The first end portion is coupled to the head deck section so that the flexible member bends in a first direction relative to its longitudinal axis when the head deck section is in its elevated position.
Also according to the present invention, the flexible member bends in a second direction relative to its longitudinal axis when the head deck section is in its generally horizontal position.
In the illustrated embodiment, a lifting mechanism is coupled to the frame and to the second end portion of the flexible member. The lifting mechanism is configured to raise and lower the flexible member relative to the frame. A locking mechanism is illustratively coupled to the lifting mechanism and a release handle coupled to the locking mechanism. Actuation of the release handle releases the locking mechanism and permits movement of the lifting mechanism and the flexible member relative to the frame. The illustrated embodiment also includes an extendible section located along the longitudinal axis of the flexible member and capable of extending and retracting along the longitudinal axis of the flexible member.
Also according to the present invention, a siderail is provided for a bed including a patient support surface having opposite first and second sides, a head end, and a foot end spaced apart from the head end to define a length dimension of the patient support surface therebetween. The siderail includes first and second elongated flexible members coupled to the bed and extending along the first and second sides, respectively. The first and second flexible members illustratively extend for at least fifty percent of the length dimension of the patient support surface. The siderail also includes first and second lifting mechanisms coupled to the bed adjacent the first and second sides, respectively. The first and second lifting mechanisms also are coupled to the first and second flexible members, respectively, to raise and lower the first and second flexible members relative to the patient support surface.
Another illustrated embodiment of the invention includes a siderail for a bed having a frame and an elevating section coupled to the frame, the elevating section having a raised position and a lowered position. The siderail includes an elongated flexible member having a longitudinal axis, a first end portion, and a second end portion. The first end portion is coupled to the elevating section so that the flexible member bends in a first direction relative to its longitudinal axis when the elevating section is in its raised position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention includes a siderail covering for a bed siderail having flexible portions and extendible portions. The siderail covering includes a material configured to flex along the flexible portion of the bed siderail and compress along the extendible portion of the bed siderail. The material including a plurality of compressible regions, and defines an central aperture configured to receive the bed siderail.
Also according to the invention, the siderail covering material further defines a seam extending from the outer surface of the siderail cover to the central aperture.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.